The present invention relates to leashes for leading or restraining animals and more particularly to such a leash that is adapted for multiple uses.
Animal leashes have been existence for a long period of time, but have primarily been of one basic form with a single purpose. Prior art leashes traditionally comprise a line or lead having on one end a handle loop and on the opposing distal end a fastener for attachment to a neck collar of the animal.
Contrary to the solitary purpose of prior art leashes, the object of the present invention is to provide an animal leash that has multiple uses. The first function of the leash is that of the traditional lead. The leash line is equipped with a closed loop handle on one end and a fastener on the other end for attachment to the neck collar of the animal. In its second configuration, the leash can be quickly converted from a normal length of say five feet to a shortened half-length of approximately two and one half feet. In a third configuration, the loop handle at the proximal end of the leash can be converted from a hand grip size to a larger opening that will enable the loop to be positioned around a tree or post for securing the animal to a fixed object. That same proximal loop can be sized to be worn around the waist of the person leading the animal. Normally, the distal end of the leash will normally be fastened to the animal""s neck collar, however, as a fourth configuration of the leash, the present invention allows for the distal end of the leash to quickly be converted to a suitably sized neck collar that will not contract to a smaller size when there is tension on the leash.
The animal leash of the present invention comprises an elongated flexible strap, or lead, having first (proximal) and second (distal) ends. A proximal first hook and first ring are attached respectively to the proximal end of the strap and to a distal point on the strap for creating, when interconnected, a hand grip loop or larger restraining loop at the proximal first end of the strap. A distal second hook is attached to the distal second end of the strap for attachment to an animal""s neck collar and for other purposes to be described. A slidable tri-glide having an attached second ring, for receiving and interconnecting with the second hook, is carried by the strap at a location between the distal end of the leash and the location of the first ring, for the purpose of creating a collar-forming loop. An adjustable stop, preferably in the form of a tri-glide or ladder lock, is slidably carried by the strap intermediate the distal second end of the strap and the slidable tri-glide that carries the second ring. This adjustable stop sets the limit for constriction of the collar loop when tension is applied to the leash. By connecting the first end hook to the first ring or variously positioning the slidable second ring on the leash strap and connecting to that ring either the proximal first end hook or the distal second end hook, all of the aforesaid different functions and uses of the leash may be implemented.